I'm in the Iwatobi Swim Club!
by vocaloidstoriesforyou
Summary: Cute lil series of Haruka x OC Just Iwatobi Swim Club having fun with lots of kawaii romance 3
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little experimentation for you readers! I want to see if people like this and I will continue depending on the results of this chapter :)**

**This is a Haruka x OC fan fiction sorry guys but the main character is still cool :)**

**Her name is Kaida :) Here is a profile:**

**Name: Kaida Minami**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye colour: Redish Pink**

**Height: 5"3**

**Hobbies: Playing the flute, swimming, painting, golf**

**Pet peeves: People who chew with their mouth open**

**Phobias: Spiders, being trapped**

**Personality: Cheerful, awkward, thoughtful, friendly**

* * *

It's my first day at Iwatobi high school today and I'm really psyched up!

I've been texting my childhood friend, Makoto about how excited I am to be able to come to the same school as him!

I can't wait :))

He said he started a new swim club with really nice people and I am looking forward to meeting them and becoming friends with them :)

I walk around the school halls in my uniform looking around to find a familiar face, and I smile when I see him.

"Makoto!" I run up to him and give a friendly hug since I missed my best friend so much.

He smiles in reaction and is happy to see me, "Little dragon! It's so good to see you"

"Good to see you too... Wait-I'm still 'little dragon'?" I playfully pout.

"Don't blame me;" he laughs, "that's what your name means after all'

I laugh as well, "so this is Iwatobi high school," I look around and the large halls that appear to be 1000 times bigger than my previous high school that I transferred from, "interesting"

"Come with me, I'll show you around" he smiles and walks with me around the school.

The girls and guys are all regular and seem chill, just chatting with each other

"Makoto-chan!" I look around to an unfamiliar and girly voice, although, it is a boy that comes running towards Makoto and I.

"Hey Nagisa" Makoto seems to be friends with him, "this is Kaida, my friend from middle school"

He looks at me in amazement and still speaks in that girly voice, "how come I've never seen her before in middle school?"

"She was a transfer student close to the end of the school year. She's coming to Iwatobi from now on" Makoto smiles to Nagisa

"Welcome to Iwatobi Kaida-chan!" he gives me a childish and innocent grin

"Thanks" I smile back.

"Oh- Rei-chan! Haruka-chan!" I look over to the guys that Nagisa yells and waves high to, even if they are only a few meters away...

"Who is this?" the one with the glasses looks at me with a tiny smile on his face

"My name-" I am interrupted by Nagisa who squeezes me around my waist, "this is Kaida-chan! She's Makoto's friend from middle school"

Makoto laughs a bit like Nagisa does things like that all the time

"Kaida-chan, this is Rei-chan," he points to the blue-haired one with the glasses, "and Haruka-chan" the quiet one with black hair.

"Nice to meet you both" I smile to make a good first impression.

The black-haired one seems bored or gloomy or both because he just ignores me and looks to the side.

"Nice to meet you too" Rei says and looks over to Haruka, "don't worry he's just shy"

Then Haruka blushes for a second and puts on a small sour face

_Wowza they're all really cute.. I have to hold back my blush agh * 3 *_

"Are these all the members of the swim club you've been talking about?" I ask Makoto

"Yes, it's called the Iwatobi swim club" he smiles

"That's cool" I say.. _This conversation is going no where, oh no!_

"How about you come to our practice session for today at our swim club? If you want," Makoto says kindly to me

"Oh, sure! That sounds fun," I smile.

(-outdoor swimming pool sceneeeeeee :) ;D-)

I watch them dive into the water a couple of times and find that they are all great swimmers (except for Rei who is not very good at butterfly). I also talk to the coach and the helper, Miho Amakata and Kou Matsuoka.

Haruka is the one who stands out to me the most because he looks like the best one at swimming out of all of them, judging by his movement and structure

_I can swim too.. but I will never be as good as these guys_ I think to myself, a bit discouraged by this

The swimmers leave the pool, "Wow you are all really good at swimming" I say

Makoto walks by and says "Thanks we try hard"

I see Haruka sit on a bench by himself to dry his hair so I decide to come over.

_He seems quiet but I'm curious what's behind his private personality_

"Hey you did awesome at practice. Where did you learn to swim like that?" I sit down and smile at him

His face is turned away but he looks at me from the corner of his eye and blushes to look away, "I took swimming lessons when I was young"

"Same here! I'm not as fast but maybe we could race sometime haha" I smile as friendly as possible

He blushes and makes a fake bored face "whatever i-if you want" and looks away, embarrassed

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name" I ask politely

"I don't care" he says as he gets up and flips his hair.

"Well, see you later then Haruka..! I gotta get to class" I skip away, happy that I made some new friends, even if most of them are boys.

The whole day I was looking forward to seeing everyone in the Iwatobi swim club again!


	2. Chapter 2

**I've just fallen in love with Iwatobi swim club**

**Also, please check out my channel -I made an video of me drawing anime! :) My channel name is "Mssquishynerd" or "Romi shin"**

**I think I'll be trying to update weekly... **

**I can't believe it's only 12 episodes though! Dx**

**The thing I'm grateful for is that Haruka wasn't paired up with any of the girls because it's just heartbreaking to see your hubby off with some anime chick aha xD**

**Is it just me or does Nagisa remind you of Hunny from Ouran High school host club?**

**(disclaimer: i don't own the characters of Free-Iwatobi swim club but I do own my OC character - Kaida :P)**

**Sorry for babbling on but IF you guys forgot what Kaida is like here is her description :) **

**Her name is Kaida :) Here is a profile:**

**Name: Kaida Minami**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye colour: Redish Pink**

**Height: 5"3**

**Hobbies: Playing the flute, swimming, painting, golf**

**Pet peeves: People who chew with their mouth open**

**Phobias: Spiders, being trapped**

**Personality: Cheerful, awkward, thoughtful, friendly**

* * *

_TEXT MESSAGE FROM MAKOTO:_

_"Hey practice is starting in a couple minutes. The club wants you to come with..Join if you want?"_

*Yawn* It's 5am and they want to practice now? They're crazy =_= Whatever, it's Sunday and I have nothing else to do plus I kinda feel like tanning today

I get ready and text Makoto back: _"Would love to! See you guys at the school pool! :)"_

-pool scene-

"Oi Makoto-kun!" I run over with my heavy school bag on my shoulder and I see everyone waiting for me

I look at them with my hand over my head to block the bright sun

"Hey Kaida" Makoto says

"Kaida-chan~!" Nagisa hugs me with one eye open and a cute little smirk on his face.

"Hey guys" I smile casually at Haruka and Rei, ignoring the kid that continues to cling on to me

I look over at Gou-chan and Ms. Amakata who seem to be half dead unlike the rest of us who are somewhat more awake

"Let's get started with trai-" Ms. Amakata passes out onto the floor to sleep with Gou to drag her to the chairs

I take off my clothing to hop into the pool with my one-piece bathing suit, followed by the rest of the team who start their practice session right away

Once it's over everyone decides to stay in the pool to relax.

After silence and boredom Nagisa finally decides to bring his optimism into use, "I'm bored who wants to have a water fight"

No one answers but he still brings out huge water guns for the five of us and tosses them to us

"Let's decide who has to be 'it'" Nagisa says, "...Not me!"

The rest of us except for Haruka say "not me" which leaves him to be 'it'

"...8, 9, 10.." We are all piled up into one corner for some reason with me in the middle, unable to breath

Haruka swims with no effort. Terrified, we all quickly spread out and Nagisa is the first to be shot.

"Not fair!" he whines..

The game goes on until Makoto and I are left

We look at each other seriously in front of Haruka who just stares, emotionless

"Let's go" we both nod and swim out to carry on with our strategy and duck when Haruka tries to shoot us. After a series of close calls, Makoto has been shot

"Woohoo! I win!" I cheer

Everyone smiles at me and I feel great

* * *

I sit down with my towel on a swimming pool chair for a nap in the sun when someone sits down next to me, "yo"

I sit up still in my towel and to my surprise, I see Haruka right next to me -causing my cheeks to burn, "h-hey" I say, still shocked

"Are you doing anything today?" he says with a small smile on his face and a faint blush on his cheeks

"N-no, why do you ask" I say still embarrassed

He continues to smile, "would you like to come to the mall with us tonight?"

"U-um sure!" I smile, excited

"Great" he replies

"Wait um can I have your cell number so you can text me when you're are going" I ask shyly

_Great now he knows I'm crushing on him_

"Sure"

We exchange numbers and my heart is still beating fast by the time I get home to change

_Score! Got my crush's numberrr_

_I can't believe he asked me to come hang out! I wonder who else is coming.._

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

**(before the pool scene-at Haruka's house)**

"Ask her out!" I suggest

"What?" Haruka replies to me, looking the other way, embarrassed

"Ask Kaida to go on a date-I mean to hang out somewhere" I say

"But I've never been on a date before" he says

"Well that's true but haven't you been asked out by so many girls before?" Makoto implies

"I've only rejected them" Haruka lies down on the floor, clearly thinking about Kaida

"Then let Kaida be your first" says Rei

"I never even said I liked Ka-" Haruka tries to say, trying to cover up his obvious feelings for Kaida.

"I know~!" I say and whisper to Makoto and Rei, leaving Haruka clueless! I'm so smart ;D ;3

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

**(mall)**

"Hey" I see Kaida waiting at the entrance

"Haruka" she smiles and looks around "w-where are the others?"

_Where _are_ they? _

Let me call them.

"Where are you?"

"-cough- sorry Haruka I think I caught a cold" Nagisa says, clearly faking it

"Then where are the others?"

"Um.. Um they're fishing!" _Liar. _I think to myself

"Fishing?"

"Ya um they wanted...to find some fish!"

"..okay."

"Bye Haru-chan! Sorry I couldn't make it-is Kaida-chan there with you?"

"Ya"

"Have fun then teehee!"

*end*

"What happened? Are they okay?"

"They're busy"

"It's okay I guess as long as you're here!" Kaida smiles

* * *

**Kaida's POV**

"It's okay I guess as long as you're here!"

_Oh my god .. Did I just say that Dx_

_I hate you guys! You left me alone with the guy I like... I will get revenge_

_This is going to be embarrassing_

To break the silence (and to hold Haruka's hand), I gulp up my fears and take his hand, "come on let's get some ice cream"

_His hand is so warm .. TT 3 TT Oh no.. I can feel my cheeks burning up!_

When we get to the ice cream shop I sadly let go of his hands and see his blushing and shocked face

We buy some ice cream and find a table to sit at

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

"Did it work?" Makoto asks

"Yup" I say

"Let's go" Rei says

* * *

**How was this chapter? It was kind of instinct to try and make it funny since I made a huge comedy diary series on this account about Ouran High school host club-OHHS fans check it out! I know you'll like it -especially TamaHaru fans ;D**

**I hope you liked it-leave a review to let me know! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update..**

**Wasn't really feeling any ideas coming up**

**I think I changed up the storyline a bit too much but don't worry it's just a phase in the series ;)**

**Just one of those secret episodes haha**

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

_My cute little plan is working out! Finally Nanase and Kaida can go out~_

_I just got to make sure that Haruka-chan captures Kaida-chan's heart :3_

"Let's move", I lead Makoto and Rei to the corridor where I suspect Haruka and Kaida to be.

"Hide" Makoto brings us around and we quickly slip on our shades to hide our identities and sit down when Haruka and Kaida walk by us with ice cream in their hands.

"I want some ice cream," I pout.

"We'll get later," Makoto scolds quietly, as we watch Haruka and Kaida sit down and talk a bit.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Rei-chan says.

"They're on the move!" I say.

**Haruka's POV**

"Um," I begin to say as Kaida shivers.

_Should I give her my sweater? _I think to myself.

"Are you cold?"

"Ah n-no I'm fine! Just the ice cream," I see her blush as she looks at me and then at the ground, hugging herself.

I ignore her lie and take off my sweater, "here."

"Th-thanks..." she says as she puts on my sweater.

**Kaida's POV**

_Oh I really hope I don't cause Haruka trouble just because I'm cold._

I shiver against my will and Haruka asks, "are you cold?"

"N-no" I try to cover it up… I don't want him to worry on such a nice date!

"Here," Haruka takes off his sweater and flips his hair to fix it.

I gladly take it and wear it, "thanks…"

_It's so warm… I love this cozy feeling, _I think to myself as I feel the warmness of Haruka's sweater.

"Let's go shopping together," I suggest.

He nods, quiet as usual, and we go together to shop at my favorite stores.

The rest of the experience is hard to explain because there are so many moments I just want to babble on about. We have an awesome time trying on clothing and exchanging friendly smiles. When he walks me to my house he tells me I can keep his sweater! I'm so happy XDD

I can't believe I just had my first date.

It will definitely be the most special

-NEXT DAY-

"Haruka-kun~" I call out to my crush, "what's u-"

I trip and right when I'm about to hit the ground hard, I feel hands wrap around my waist and I am lifted up into Haruka's arms.

I blush and look over at the pool, "t-thanks…"

"Be careful" he plainly looks into my eyes, but I can see the worries right through his irises.

I smile and hug him; "I forgot to thank you for such a fun time yesterday!"

I can feel his cheek against mine get hot, "n-no problem…"

We realize that Makoto and the others are watching in awe and we freeze in embarrassment…

Makoto smiles at Haruka when he blushes hard like me.

-After practice—

"Stop! Makoto what are you doing; get off of me!" I yell at the guy who is sleepily hovering over me.

"Why… Why do you get…" He trails off

"What? Why do I get what? Why are you acting like this Makoto?" I try to make sense of this awkward and confusing situation

"Him," Makoto tries to say, when he looks up at me and shows me the tears rushing down his face.

"Haruka," he chokes on his own voice.

Did he actually just ask me that? Did Makoto just ask me why I got his best friend?

He must just be jealous because his friend isn't giving him attention?

Wait, no… He Haruka still hangs out with Makoto…

That must mean…

"What," I say, my expression changes to complete shock. I forget about the fact that Makoto is still on top of me, crying like a first grader.

"I…I want –" Makoto passes out on my stomach and I realize how red his face is.

_He's…He's drunk?!_

"Makoto!" Rei and Nagisa run into the room and make a surprised face at the sight of Makoto and I.

"W-wait! This isn't what it looks like!" I stumble over my words and try to keep the boys' minds out of the worst.

"Kaida… What are you… doing?" Rei begins to say.

"Makoto, are you still-" Haruka runs in and sees Makoto on me as I struggle to get him off, "…drunk."

"Makoto just jumped on me and wouldn't get off of me! He started talking about-" I stop right there.

_Should I really say this part? What would happen to Makoto?_

"-nothing… He was just acting drunk," I finish my sentence, feeling guilty about lying.

"Can someone tell me how Makoto got this drunk," I say, trying to change the subject

"Oh, Makoto's uncle is an alcoholic and he accidently got his bottle mixed up with Makoto's… Makoto was looking for you and he immediately ran off to look for you… What exactly did he need to talk to you about anyways?"

"H-Haruka…" Makoto mumbles in his sleep.

"What the" Rei says a bit confused.

"Haha h-he must be having a dream of swimming with Haruka!" I try to cover up Makoto's loose lips.


End file.
